


Pożeracz snów

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Art, M/M, Mystery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: Mimo początkowych obaw, Harry Potter wprowadza się do mieszkania na poddaszu starej kamienicy. Kiedy poznaje tajemniczego sąsiada-akrobatę, nie spodziewa się, jaki koszmar go czeka.





	

_Diabeł nie śpi z byle kim._  
  
Stanisław Jerzy Lec

 

* * *

 

  
Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że całe to miejsce wymagało gruntownego sprzątania, choć Ron zapewniał go, że mieszkanie jest zupełnie nowe.  
  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to właściwy adres? - rzucił na głos, rozglądając się z uwagą po ponurym wnętrzu. Nie podobało mu się tu.  
  
Kurz unosił się nad niechlujnie rozłożonymi meblami – niektóre z nich były przykryte białą folią, inne wyglądały na porzucone w pośpiechu; samotny kubek musiał czekać na właściciela całymi miesiącami, wnioskując po wyschniętych śladach farby na stole. W powietrzu unosił się jeszcze specyficzny zapach rozpuszczalnika... i czegoś jeszcze, czego Harry nie potrafił nazwać. Zastanawiał się, jak ktokolwiek mógł w tym pokoju malować, biorąc pod uwagę panujące w nim ciemności, jednak po chwili zauważył, że mrok był tylko tymczasowy – słońce wyszło nagle zza chmur i rozjaśniło poddasze, wyraźnie uwydatniając brudne okienne szyby i plamy na podłodze.

 - Przytulnie, prawda? - zapytał z entuzjazmem Ron, wskazując gestem puste białe ściany. - Wystarczy tylko trochę urządzić...  
  
Harry już go nie słuchał. Nawet gdyby mieszkanie było norą pełną karaluchów, nie miałby zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Pilnie potrzebował dachu nad głową po tym, jak skład ich poprzedniego studenckiego lokum stopniowo się wykruszył: najpierw Ron wynajął mieszkanie z Hermioną, a tuż po zakończeniu roku za ich przykładem poszły Ginny i Luna. Tym właśnie sposobem Harry został sam w mieszkaniu zbyt dużym – i zbyt drogim - nawet dla pięciu osób. Zajęcia zaczynały się za trzy dni i rodzice nie chcieli mu dać spokoju, grożąc nocowaniem u ciotki Petunii i jej okropnego męża, wuja Vernona, a Harry podejrzewał, że prędzej zjadłby trującą amazońską żabę niż skosztował dietetycznej kuchni panującej u Dursleyów po okresowym badaniu stwierdzającym – cóż za zaskoczenie – znaczną nadwagę u jego jedynego kuzyna.  
  
Obrócił się, jeszcze raz oglądając zaniedbany pokój. Nie było tu aż tak źle, jak na początku mu się wydawało. Musiałby wyrzucić stojący w kącie fotel, wyglądał na lekko przegniły... Gdyby przesunął stół bliżej okna, mógłby się przy nim uczyć i jeść, a regał przesunąłby wtedy obok drzwi. Mały aneks kuchenny wyglądał na nieużywany; jeśli nie mieszkały w nim mrówki, powinien nadawać się do przyrządzenia wykwintnych studenckich dań, takich jak makaron z sosem pomidorowym... Cóż, przynajmniej miałby stąd blisko na wydział.  
  
 - Jest jeszcze sypialnia – ponaglił go przyjaciel, ciągnąc za rękaw w kierunku drugich drzwi. - Właściciel powiedział, że możesz wyrzucić niepotrzebne rzeczy, poprzedni lokator nie posprzątał.  
  
Harry'emu wydawało się, że słyszy w głosie Rona nutę niepokoju, zupełnie jakby próbował coś przed nim ukryć, jednak kiedy w końcu zobaczył pokój, zrozumiał, że najmłodszy z braci Weasley obawia się jego reakcji na panujący w sypialni chaos.  
  
Wnętrze było dużo mniejsze i ciemniejsze, zapewne dlatego, że ktoś postanowił oblać jedyne okno krwistoczerwoną farbą. Ogromna plama ciągnęła się aż do łóżka, zamieniając się z kleksów w odciski stóp. Samo łóżko wyglądałoby zupełnie zwyczajnie, gdyby nie czerwone ślady na białej kiedyś pościeli. Harry poczuł ogarniający go irracjonalny strach. Miał wrażenie, że patrzy na scenę jakieś makabrycznej zbrodni.  
  
 - Co tu się stało? - zapytał w końcu, robiąc krok w kierunku okna i otwierając je drżącymi rękoma. Powiew świeżego powietrza trochę go uspokoił i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że miałby stąd piękny widok na rzekę ponad dachami okolicznych domów.  
  
 - Właściciel powiedział tylko, że poprzedni lokator wyprowadził się bez słowa... Koszty sprzątania i malowania możesz odjąć od czynszu w przyszłym miesiącu. - Ron kopał właśnie żeliwną nogę pojedynczego łóżka, starając się omijać plamy zaschniętej farby.  
  
Omijając wzrokiem czerwone ślady, Harry wrócił do większego pokoju. Raz jeszcze spojrzał przez okno, sprawdził, czy zlew w kuchni nie przecieka, przekartkował jedną z książek z niewiadomego powodu pozostawioną na suszarce do prania, po czym oświadczył najbardziej entuzjastycznym tonem, na jaki było go stać:  
  
\- Wprowadzam się jutro.

  
…

  
Minął tydzień, niż rzeczywiście się wprowadził. Chociaż umowę podpisał już następnego dnia – spotykając przy tym nieco wyniosłego właściciela kamienicy, pana Malfoya – sprzątanie bałaganu po zaginionym lokatorze zajęło dużo więcej czasu niż przewidywał. Odetchnął z ulgą, kładąc na łóżku nową pościel; spanie na materacu w kawalerce Rona i Hermiony było nie tylko mało wygodne, ale też dość niezręczne. Już za długo zawracał im głowę.  
  
Trzymając w dłoniach kubek gorącej herbaty, ogarnął spojrzeniem swoje nowe cztery kąty. Cóż, nie było tak źle. Wręcz przeciwnie, po doprowadzeniu do porządku mieszkanie wydawało się może i nieco puste, ale też dużo przytulniejsze. Wystarczyło przykryć jasny parkiet kilkoma dywanikami – jego matka była maniaczką rękodzieła – i pokój nie wydawał się już tak ponury. Być może miało to też jakiś związek z nową żarówką w lampie pod sufitem. Musiał jeszcze tylko zdrapać resztki farby ze stołu.  
  
Trochę żałował, że miał okazję widzieć wcześniej sypialnię w tak opłakanym stanie; gdyby nie to, nigdy by się nie domyślił, że doszło w niej do jakichś niezrozumiałych dantejskich scen. Czerwone plamy zniknęły; pani Weasley doradziła, by usunął je terpentyną. Miał tylko nadzieję, że makabryczny obraz nie będzie go nawiedzał przed snem. Na jego piętrze było tak cicho, że nawet on, miłośnik horrorów i opowieści o duchach, mógłby zacząć się bać.  
  
Przysunął do okna taboret i stanął na nim, by mieć lepszy widok. Słońce tonęło powoli w rzece, nad którą co jakiś czas wzbijały się w powietrze pojedyncze mewy. Wypił łyk herbaty i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jeszcze nigdy nie mieszkał sam; na swój sposób była to całkiem interesująca perspektywa.  
  
 - Piękny widok, prawda? - odezwał się ktoś po lewej stronie, a Harry wystraszył się tak bardzo, że podskoczył, uderzając głową w ramę okna; kubek wypadł mu z rąk i z gruchotem potoczył się ku rynnie, rozlewając po drodze resztki herbaty.  
  
Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Przez chwilę był pewien, że musiał się przesłyszeć; wokół nie było żywej duszy – jak mógłby zobaczyć kogoś na dachu? Jednak potem zauważył ruch – jakiś chłopak machał do niego z sąsiedniego okna, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.  
  
 - Wybacz, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – mówił teraz, podciągając się na ramie okna i wyciągając przed siebie nogi. - Zaraz podam ci kubek.  
  
 - Co? - Harry nie do końca rozumiał, co nieznajomy miał na myśli. Przecież jego kubek leżał w rynnie, stanowczo za daleko, by móc go dosięgnąć.  
  
Chwilę później wydał zduszony krzyk. Sąsiad w mgnieniu oka wyskoczył z okna i zaczął sunąć ku krawędzi dachu jak dziecko na placu zabaw. Harry wstrzymał oddech, obawiając się najgorszego. Rynna zbliżała coraz bardziej, a razem z nią przepaść i siedem pięter lotu. Zamknął oczy... wolał nie widzieć tego, co miało nastąpić.  
  
Ciemność była zaskakująco cicha. Nie usłyszał ani kruszących się dachówek, ani krzyków przechodniów. Może szalony akrobata zatrzymał się na którymś z balkonów? Skąd mógłby to wiedzieć, jeśli postanowił uciec przed strasznym widokiem?  
  
 - Mogę wejść? - odezwał się ktoś tuż przy jego uchu i tym razem Harry nie tyle odskoczył, co spadł z taboretu, lądując na twardym parkiecie.  
  
W jego oknie majaczyła odcinająca się na tle purpurowego nieba sylwetka.  
  
 - Zawsze tak spektakularnie zaczynasz znajomości? - zapytał, podnosząc się z podłogi i rozcierając zbitą kość ogonową.  
  
 - Tylko jeśli uznam nieznajomego za wystarczająco interesującego – odpowiedział dziwaczny sąsiad i nie czekając dłużej na zaproszenie wślizgnął się do sypialni, wyciągając ku Harry'emu utracony przed chwilą kubek. - Poza tym musiałbym mieć wobec ciebie dług za zniszczenie mienia, a teraz to ty jesteś mi dłuższy.  
  
 - Wydaje mi się, że raczej wyrównałeś rachunki. Nie prosiłem o zwrot. - Harry czuł się zadziwiająco dobrze w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny. Był na swój sposób zabawny.

  
 - Wykorzystałem okazję. Będziesz mnie teraz musiał zaprosić na herbatę. Tom Riddle – przedstawił się tajemniczy cyrkowiec, podając nowemu lokatorowi dłoń.

 - Harry. Harry Potter – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, myśląc jednocześnie, że zdrapywanie godzinami czerwonej farby jednak się opłaciło. Wyglądało na to, że znalazł mieszkanie idealne.

 

…

 

Nie mógł zasnąć. Od dwóch godzin przewracał się z boku na bok, próbując znaleźć wygodną pozycję, jednak kiedy tylko udawało mu się w końcu rozluźnić mięśnie, gdzieś w ścianach coś zaczynało trzeszczeć i skrobać; w przewodzie wentylacyjnym, którego wcześniej nie zauważył, wył złowieszczo wiatr. Mimo dodatkowego koca czuł chłód, chociaż w ciągu dnia w mieszkaniu było ciepło.

 _Śpij dobrze_ , przypomniał sobie pożegnanie Toma. Spędzili razem resztę wieczoru, rozmawiając głównie o Harrym. Wtedy wydawało się to całkiem miłe, teraz Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Tom nie powiedział mu prawie nic o sobie. Dowiedział się jedynie, że Riddle mieszkał na poddaszu sąsiedniej kamienicy _już jakiś czas_ , jak sam to ujął. _Podobno pierwsza noc w nowym miejscu jest najważniejsza_ , dodał jeszcze na odchodnym, a w powietrzu zawisła obietnica tego, co mogłoby się stać, jeśli Harry pozwoliłby mu zostać. Ostatecznie wyszedł tą samą drogą, którą niezapraszany wszedł – przez okno. Twierdził, że tak jest szybciej i wygodniej.

Coś za ścianą stuknęło raz jeszcze. Harry wyciągnął spod poduszki słuchawki i włączył nocną playlistę z czasów mieszkania w akademiku. Gdzieś za spokojną skrzypcową melodią nadal słyszał wyjątkowo realistyczne łkanie wiatru.

 

…

 

Nie musiał patrzeć na własne odbicie w lustrze nad umywalką, by wiedzieć, że musiał wyglądać okropnie.

Nie spał dobrze. Nie spał prawie w ogóle. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się zapaść w niespokojny sen, dręczyły go koszmary, których nawet nie zapamiętał. Tylko niewyraźny obraz jego własnego pokoju skąpanego w krwistoczerwonej farbie wyłaniał się z mglistych wspomnień ostatniej nocy.

Kubek parującej kawy przywrócił go nieco do życia. Nie powinien się tak przejmować. Zdarzało mu się już źle spać. W nowym domu rodziców też nie mógł odpocząć, niezależnie od tego, w którym pokoju się położył. Zapewne potrzebował czasu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do tego miejsca. Tylko ta farba... Mógłby się założyć, że poprzedniego wieczoru pokój był zupełnie czysty, a rano znalazł na framudze czerwone odciski paców. Musiał je przeoczyć podczas sprzątania.

 

...

 

Wracając z zajęć, spotkał na półpiętrze jednego z sąsiadów, wiekowego pana Slughorna. Znał go z wydziału Hermiony. Podobno Slughorn był legendą wśród chemików i przyjaciółka Harry'ego nie mogła uwierzyć, kiedy oznajmił jej, że mieszkają teraz w tej samej kamienicy. Dosłownie nakazała mu w jakiś sposób dostać zaproszenie na jego doroczny bal bożonarodzeniowy organizowany w pierwszy dzień świąt. Podobno emerytowany profesor gromadził na nim całe zastępy obiecujących naukowców. Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego ktoś miałby nie zaprosić Hermiony na to podniosłe wydarzenie, jeśli i tak była najlepszą studentką w kraju, ale z jakiegoś powodu dziewczyna zbyt często nie dowierzała we własne umiejętności.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się, próbując zapanować nad chwiejącą się niebezpiecznie torbą pełną zakupów.

\- Dzień dobry, chłopcze. - Slughorn ukłonił się staroświecko. - Jeszcze nie skończyłeś porządków? - zapytał, zaglądając z zainteresowaniem do reklamówki pełnej rozpuszczalników.

\- Mały problem z farbą. Poprzedni lokator był chyba malarzem i zostawił po sobie trochę artystycznego bałaganu - odparł z uśmiechem, starając się brzmieć naturalnie. W rzeczywistości próbował już prawie wszystkich dostępnych środków, a ślady na oknie nadal nie chciały zniknąć. Zaczynało go to nie tyle martwić, co niepokoić. Nadal nie sypiał zbyt dobrze.

\- Farba? - Profesor uśmiechnął się pod nosem, jakby usłyszał coś zabawnego. - Czerwona?

\- Skąp pan wie? - zdziwił się chłopak, unosząc brwi.

\- Tygodniami próbowaliśmy usunąć ślady z schodów, po tym jak Blaise tak niespodziewanie... zniknął - zakończył nieco niepewnie emeryt, odwracając wzrok. Harry był zbyt przejęty tym, że plamy z farby nie znikały nie tylko w jego pokoju, by zauważyć ten dziwny ton. - Zostawię ci jutro pod drzwiami resztę mikstury, którą to usunęliśmy, jeśli gdzieś znajdę butelkę - dodał mężczyzna, szybko wchodząc do swojego mieszkania; byli na trzecim piętrze.

\- Dziękuję - zdążył tylko dodać Harry, nim Slughorn zniknął mu z oczu.

Dalsza droga po schodach nie wydawała mu się tak trudna jak przez kilka poprzednich dni. Nie zwariował, to tylko plamy były trudne do usunięcia. Zaczął sobie wyobrażać różne niestworzone rzeczy, przyglądając się krwistym odciskom na framudze. Przez moment myślał, że może to Tom zostawił ślady, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Musiałby pobrudzić też kubek, a ten był nadal śnieżnobiały.

W drzwiach powitał go zapach obiadu. Czasami zastanawiał się, co właściwie Tom robił całymi dniami, jeśli mógł sobie pozwolić na spędzanie tylu godzin w jego kuchni. Tak niewiele o nim wiedział.

\- Nie znoszę, kiedy to robisz - rzucić na powitanie, odwieszając ciepły płaszcz na haczyk w ścianie i wskazując na zastawiony stół. W rogu nadal można było dostrzec ślady farby; nie była tak przerażająco czerwona, więc postanowił jej nie usuwać. Na swój sposób lubił drobne ślady obecności dawnego lokatora.

\- Gdybyś naprawdę tak bardzo tego nie znosił, zamykałbyś szczelniej okna - roześmiał się Tom, podchodząc bliżej i przyciągając go siebie. Jego jasny sweter pachniał cynamonem i deszczem.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego na to wszystko pozwalał. Nigdy nie był... _taki_. Inni zaczynali związki, kłócili i rozstawali, a on po prostu stał gdzieś obok, nie do końca zainteresowany. Dziwił się, kiedy jego przyjaciele zachowywali się tak głupio kilka lat wcześniej, kiedy zakochiwali się po raz pierwszy. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego opuszczali się w nauce, darli koty z rodzicami, zupełnie niespodziewanie zaczynali interesować się poezją, a potem stopniowo go opuszczali, by wrócić dopiero po pewnym czasie - gdy potrzebowali pociechy lub w końcu mijał pierwszy płomień uczucia. Teraz już wiedział. Kiedy Tom wychodził - zawsze przez okno - miał wrażenie, że świat traci trochę koloru. Nawet konfitury jego matki nie smakowały tak samo. Na zajęciach nie potrafił się skupić, bo wszystko mu o nim przypominało. W poniedziałek na wykładzie z historii Szkocji wystarczyło, że profesor Binns powiedział "Tom Devine", by ogarnął go niekontrolowany chichot. Na szczęście wykładowca był prawie zupełnie głuchy i nie zauważył, że jeden z jego studentów wykazuje objawy wczesnego stadium obłędu. Zresztą nawet gdyby zauważył, Harry chyba by się nie przejął.

Wiele rzeczy przestało go zupełnie obchodzić - na początku miesiąca wydawało mu się, że nigdy nie opuści czwartkowego obiadu u Weasleyów, a dokładnie w tej chwili zamiast w ciepłej, zagraconej kuchni Molly Wealsey, siedział na poddaszu starej kamienicy, nie wyobrażając sobie, że w innym miejscu mógłby czuć się lepiej.

 

…

 

\- Zostaniesz na noc? - zapytał dwa tygodnie później, kiedy na ekranie laptopa pojawiły się napisy końcowe. Skończyli pierwszy sezon _Hannibala_.

Spał spokojnie tylko wtedy, gdy Tom był obok. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to jego głowa usiłowała go w ten sposób podstępnie podejść, by próbował zatrzymać dachowego spacerowicza każdego wieczoru, czy być może naprawdę nadal nie czuł się w mieszkaniu wystarczająco bezpiecznie. Wystarczyło mu, że mógł zamknąć oczy czując, że ktoś - Tom - nad nim czuwa, jakkolwiek głupio by to brzmiało.

\- Dziś nie mogę. - Tom spojrzał na Harry'ego przepraszająco, głaszcząc jego policzek. Chociaż kilka dni temu Harry obawiał się, że Tom może się rozchorować - jego dłonie były zawsze przeraźliwie zimne - tym razem poczuł przyjemne ciepło. - Nie dzisiaj, Harry, mam coś do zrobienia.

Poczuł się nieco zraniony odmową, chociaż wiedział, że to niedorzeczne. On też czasami odmawiał.

\- Śpij dobrze - pożegnał się Tom, podchodząc do okna, po czym zniknął w ciemności nocy.

Harry wiedział, że nie zazna spokoju.

 

...

 

Obudził się przed trzecią i przerażony wyskoczył z łóżka. We śnie coś go goniło, jakaś mara bez twarzy, wołająca go ciemności, jakby miała mu coś do powiedzenia.

Jednak to nie koszmar go obudził. Coś w ścianie za regałem chrobotało przeraźliwie, zupełnie jakby ktoś drapał ją po drugiej stronie zbyt długimi paznokciami. Harry poczuł na plecach zimny dreszcz. Dlaczego w ogóle pomyślał, że ktoś mógł być po drugiej stornie?

Zapalił światło, ale nie poczuł się przez to lepiej. Wręcz przeciwnie - w jasnym pokoju hałas wydawał się jeszcze bardziej rzeczywisty, pozbawiony znamion snu. Coś naprawdę tam było, zapewne stado szczurów. Choć wolałby ich nie spotkać, wiedział, że tylko wypłoszenie gryzoni może pozwolić mu na chwilę spokoju przed świtem.

Nałożył szlafrok i znalazł w kuchni gaz łzawiący, pozostałość po panice panującej w mieście przed rokiem - w okolicy grasował seryjny morderca i jego matka uparła się, by nosił ze sobą coś dla obrony. Nie łudził się, że gaz obroniłby przed szaleńcem, ale może ze szczurami mógłby sobie poradzić?

Z trudem zaczął przesuwać regał. Był o wiele cięższy niż się spodziewał, choć nie stało na nim zbyt wiele książek. Drapanie nie ustawało - wręcz przeciwnie, zwierzęta nie wydawały się w ogóle przestraszone i hałasowały coraz głośniej.

Kiedy w końcu odsunął szafę wystarczająco, zamarzł w bezruchu. W białej ścianie były drzwi, małe, zupełnie jakby prowadziły do schowka podobnego do tego, jaki jego wuj i ciotka mieli pod schodami. Były pokryte odciskami czerwonych dłoni.

Gdyby mógł, uciekłby nie odwracając się za siebie. Coś jednak trzymało go w miejscu jak niewidzialne więzy, paraliżując ruchy. Prawie przestał oddychać, tak bardzo się bał. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył drzwi? Dlaczego nikt mu o nich nie powiedział?

Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że drapanie ustało, zupełnie jakby szczury w końcu się przestraszyły. Martwa cisza była jeszcze bardziej przerażająca niż upiorny hałas.

W końcu odzyskał władzę nad nogami. Podszedł do drzwi, przyglądając się im z uwagą. Rozpoznał farbę, której nadal nie udało mu się usunąć z okna - specyfik Slughorna stał bezczynnie w kuchni; kiedy Tom zostawał na noc, Harry nie myślał o krwistych śladach. Co było za drzwiami oprócz stada szczurów? Skoro podjął już wysiłek przesunięcia regału, równie dobrze mógł to sprawdzić. Wrócił do kuchni po latarkę - kolejny z prezentów od przezornej Lily Potter - i spróbował otworzyć niskie drzwi. Spodziewał się, że będą zamknięte, ale klamka odskoczyła lekko i bez jęku.

W środku było jeszcze ciemniej niż w sypialni; pokój nie miał okien. Pochylił się lekko i wszedł do środka; chociaż raz nie miał powodu do narzekania na niski wzrost. Skierował światło latarki na ścianę i dostrzegł włącznik, a po chwili pod sufitem zajaśniała naga żarówka.

Znajdował się w czymś w rodzaju niewielkiego schowku. Były lokator rzeczywiście musiał być malarzem - pod wszystkimi ścianami stały różnej wielkości obrazy: dostrzegł portrety, martwe natury, pejzaże... Choć nie znał się na sztuce, ten Blaise naprawdę miał talent. Tylko dlaczego zniszczył swoje własne dzieła? Większość nosiła ślady tej samej farby, z którą mieli problem mieszkańcy kamienicy.

Tylko jeden obraz pozostał bez skazy - zachwycający portret na samotnej sztaludze.

Dopiero gdy się do niego zbliżył, Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego twarz wydaje się znajoma.

Porter przedstawiał Toma.

 

...

 

Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie przyznał się Tomowi do znalezienia ukrytego pokoju. Początkowo czuł niezrozumiałą, głupią zazdrość. Blaise, człowiek, o którym nie wiedział nic ponad to, że zniknął niespodziewanie kilka miesięcy wcześniej, musiał znać Toma o wiele lepiej niż on. Nie musiał przyglądać się portretowi zbyt długo, by zauważyć, jak bardzo różnił się od pozostałych. Inne obrazy były piękne, ten - zachwycający. Tom wyglądał na nim jak żywy, chociaż Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jakich środków perswazji użył Blaise, by namówić go do włożenia tego niedorzecznego wieńca z wielobarwnych kwiatów. Być może było zupełnie odwrotnie - przez to, że znał swoje własne sposoby na namawianie Toma do różnych rzeczy, czuł się jeszcze bardziej zazdrosny.

Jednak było coś jeszcze, uczucie skrywające się gdzieś pod ślepą zawiścią. Znów zaczął go ogarniać niepokój, zupełnie jak tej pierwszej nocy, kiedy się poznali i zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom nigdy nie mówi o sobie. Nadal nie wiedział o nim prawie nic. Pewnego dnia próbował nawet wypytać Slughorna o to, czy widział sąsiada odwiedzającego Blaise'a, ale emerytowany profesor spojrzał na niego jak na wariata i odpowiedział, że malarz mieszkał sam i nie miewał gości. Minęło trochę czasu, nim Harry zrozumiał, że Slughorn zwyczajnie nie mógł widzieć Toma na schodach - Riddle nigdy ich nie używał.

Tajemnice zaczynały go dręczyć prawie tak jak nocne koszmary, które nie zniknęły. Nie znalazł ani jednego szczura, a drapanie w ścianie, choć stało nieco mniej głośne, nie ustawało. Nie mógł tylko pojąć, dlaczego słyszał je jedynie wtedy, gdy zostawał na noc sam. Kiedy Tom był przy nim, nie miał żadnych snów, ani dobrych, ani złych.

 

...

 

\- Nie wyspałeś się, Harry? - zapytała pewnego dnia Hermiona, siadając obok niego w czasie przerwy między zajęciami. Za oknem stołówki listopadowy deszcz niemiłosiernie pogrążał ulicę w coraz głębszych kałużach. - Ostatnio źle wyglądasz.

\- Co? - zdziwił się, podnosząc wzrok znad filiżanki z trzecią tego dnia kawą. - Spałem świetnie...

\- Naprawdę jesteś strasznie blady - dziewczyna nie chciała dać za wygraną. - Może przyjdziesz dzisiaj do nas na obiad? Mama Rona dała nam w niedzielę trzy słoiki rosołu.

\- Mam już plany - odpowiedział wymijająco. Tom obiecał, że pomoże mu usunąć plamy z okna. Nie mógł już na nie patrzeć.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Hermiona powie coś jeszcze, ale ostatecznie przyjaciółka wzruszyła ramionami. Harry trochę żałował, że nie nalegała.

 

...

 

Kiedy wrócił do mieszkania, przywitały go jedynie ciemności. Pod uchylonym oknem w sypialni zebrała się plama wody. Tom nie przyszedł.

Harry chwycił telefon i spojrzał na podświetlony ekran. Nie miał jego numeru. Jak to możliwe, że praktycznie mieszkał z tym człowiekiem, a nie miał się z nim jak skontaktować? Znów poczuł ukłucie zazdrości i zawodu. Nieprzyjemne przeświadczenie, że to jemu zależało na tej relacji bardziej, nie chciało mu dać spokoju.

Coś zachrobotało w ścianie, ale Harry nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Zamiast tego chwycił płaszcz i wybiegł z pokoju, na schodach prawie potrącając Slughorna.

Wyszedł na chodnik, nie przejmując się brakiem parasola. Deszcz padał coraz silniej, szybko zalewając szkła jego okularów. Prawie na oślep skierował kroki ku sąsiedniej kamienicy, planując, jakich słów wyrzutu użyje, by Tom pożałował, że tak okropnie go potraktował. Może gdyby myślał jaśniej, doszedłby do wniosku, że Riddle nie popełnił żadnej zbrodni, nie zjawiając się w jego mieszkaniu, jednak jak każdy zakochany po raz pierwszy nie kierował się rozumem, a jedynie maniakalnym uczuciem, które pozwalało mu od tygodni ignorować przyjaciół i zaniedbywać naukę.

Prawie odbił się od zamkniętych drzwi budynku, z takim rozmachem w nie uderzył. Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na żółtą taśmę tworzącą na nich ostrzegawczy krzyż. Jeszcze raz nacisnął klamkę. Nie ustąpiła. Na ścianie dostrzegł tabliczkę z napisem _Uwaga! Budynek grozi zawaleniem_. Po raz trzeci zaczął mocować się z drzwiami, ale nadal nie chciały mu ulec. Nic z tego nie rozumiał.

 

...

 

Tom czekał na niego następnego dnia, gdy tylko wrócił z uczelni. Przepraszał tak długo i przekonująco, że w końcu Harry przestał się na dąsać, choć pewne niewyjaśnione kwestie nadal nie chciały mu dać spokoju.

\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że mieszkasz obok? - zapytał w końcu, gdy usiedli na podłodze z talią kart. - Kamienica jest pusta, nie można nawet wejść do środka...

\- Byłeś u mnie? - Coś w spojrzeniu Toma nie przypadło Harry'emu do gustu. Cieszył się, że nie powiedział mu o portrecie.

\- Próbowałem - odpowiedział, zupełnie jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić, choć nie powinien czuć się winny. - Nie przyszedłeś, więc zacząłem się martwić, wybiegłem na ulicę, po czym okazało się, że kamienica, w której podobno mieszkasz, jest wyłączona z użytku - zakończył bardziej bojowym tonem, w którym pobrzmiewał jeszcze wczorajszy gniew.

W pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry'emu zrobiło się głupio. Może nie powinien tak naskakiwać na Toma? Zachowywał się zupełnie jak Ron, kiedy Hermiona umówiła się z Cormakiem McLaggenem, a Harry nie potrafił mu wytłumaczyć, że nie ma prawa się obrażać, bo nie są nawet parą. Cokolwiek czuł do Toma, sprawiało, że zachowywał się irracjonalnie.

\- Harry... - Tom westchnął ciężko, nadal przyglądając się kartom, które machinalnie tasował. - Nie chciałem ci o tym mówić, zawracać ci głowy... Mieszkam na tym poddaszu, bo nie stać mnie na nic innego. Rodzice wyrzucili mnie z domu, możesz się domyślić, dlaczego - posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, a Harry poczuł, że serce zaraz pęknie mu z żalu. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że takie rzeczy jeszcze się zdarzają... Jego rodzice wspierali go od samego początku, od kiedy tylko im powiedział... - Znalazłem tamto mieszkanie właściwie przez przypadek, wchodzę przez tylne drzwi. To dość kłopotliwe, dlatego do ciebie wolę przechodzić górą.

\- Mógłbyś... - zaczął niepewnie Harry, ujmując w dłonie twarz Toma. - Gdybyś tylko chciał... Mógłbyś tu zamieszakć.

Ich spojrzenia wreszcie się spotkały. Harry czuł, że do oczu napływają mu łzy. W oczach Toma pojawił się błysk, w którym dostrzegł triumfalną wdzięczność. Być może już od dawna liczył na to zaproszenie? Dlaczego wcześniej się nie domyślił, że potrzebuje pomocy? Od jak dawna mieszkał w tej okropnej ruderze? Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie warunków panujących w zamkniętej kamienicy... Przecież groziło jej zawalenie! Łzy w końcu popłynęły po twarzy Harry'ego gwałtownym strumieniem, choć nie płakał od czasu śmierci wujka Syriusza.

Poczuł na policzkach ciepłe usta Toma i po raz kolejny tego wieczoru pomyślał, że zachowuje się idiotycznie. To nie on miał prawo płakać.

\- Przepraszam - zdołał z siebie wydusić, ocierając twarz rękawem i przytulając się do Toma. Czuł się jak dziecko, które po raz pierwszy zrozumiało bezwzględność otaczającego je świata. Nagle poczuł się strasznie zmęczony.

\- Dziękuję - odparł Tom, głaszcząc go po głowie.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział jeszcze, zamykając oczy, ale nie wiedział, czy słowa opuściły jego usta. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

 

...

 

Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia w swoim łóżku, wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczoru powróciły jak przez mgłę. Przypomniał sobie z trudem wyjaśnienia Toma i własną propozycję, ale reszta wydawał się dziwnie niejasna. Musiał zasnąć tuż po tym, jak spektakularnie wybuchnął płaczem. Zrobiło mu się wstyd i po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że Toma nie ma w pobliżu, bo z pewnością okropnie się zaczerwienił.

Toma nie było zresztą ani w sypialni, a w drugim pokoju, ani w łazience. Dopiero po chwili Harry zauważył na lodówce kartkę, a raczej jej połowę. Druga leżała na podłodze, cała umazana czerwoną farbą. Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nie myślał o ukrytym pokoju od co najmniej dwóch tygodni, tak bardzo zaabsorbowany był znajomością z Tomem... Wspomnienie portretu tylko pogorszyło mu humor. O tym też musieli prędzej czy później porozmawiać.

Strzęp kartki przypięty magnesem poinformował go, że Tom wróci dopiero jutro po południu. Nie bardzo podobała mu się ta wizja, bo oznaczała kolejną samotną noc pełną drapania i trzasków w ścianach... Może mógłby zaprosić Rona i Hermionę? Od dawna nie spędzili razem wieczoru. Z niechęcią podniósł poplamioną część notki - czerwień aż zanadto przypominała na niej krew - i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że zawierała tylko podpis. Ledwie mógł go odczytać, bo czerwień pokryła czerń i zamiast imienia bardziej widoczne były litery _LV_. Nie miał pojęcia, co to miało znaczyć. Jeśli Tom chciał sobie z niego zażartować, to nie bardzo miał ochotę się śmiać. Ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami i włożył obie połowy kartki do szuflady. Miał zamiar zapytać o tą dziwną wiadomość przy najbliższej okazji.

 

...

 

\- Pięknie tu - oceniła Ginny, przekraczając próg poddasza.

\- Pewnie masz w ścianach masę gnębiwstrysków - oznajmiła Luna, idąca tuż za nią. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko słysząc tę uwagę; prawie zapomniał, jak niestworzone rzeczy interesowały Lunę Lovegood.

Zaparzył herbatę i posadził gości na poduszkach i dywanikach od matki; nie miał aż pięciu krzeseł, by mogli usiąść przy stole. Miło było zobaczyć ich znowu; przez ostatnie tygodnie żył gdzieś poza światem, prawie uwięziony w podniebnym królestwie ze swoim księciem-żebrakiem.

\- Będzie ktoś jeszcze? - zapytała Hermiona, widząc dodatkową szklankę. Harry zorientował się ze zdziwieniem, że prawie odruchowo chciał przygotować herbatę w ulubionym kubku Toma.

\- To dlatego w ogóle się z nami nie widujesz? - Ginny dołączyła do przesłuchania, uśmiechając się przewrotnie. Dawniej Harry wielokrotnie zarzekał się, że nigdy się nie zakocha. - Porzuciłeś pomysł zostania starym kawalerem?

\- Jeśli będziecie go tak wypytywać, nigdy wam nie powie. - Ron rozsiadł się już wygodnie, przegryzając kawałek jabłecznika, który upiekła pani Weasley.

Harry spojrzał na nich z wahaniem, zupełnie jakby dzielenie się tajemnicą o Tomie było w jakiś sposób niewłaściwe, choć nie wiedział, dlaczego miałoby tak być. Twarze jego przyjaciół wyrażały jednak tylko szczere zainteresowanie i tak wiele szczęścia z powodu spotkania, że w końcu odezwał się, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem sufitowi:

\- Mam kogoś. Nazywa się Tom, Tom Riddle.

\- Wiedziałem! - Ron praktycznie podskoczył z podłogi, wznosząc ręce w geście triumfu. - Wisicie mi wszystkie po piątaku!

\- Po piątaku? - Harry miał nadzieję, że jego głos wyraża wystarczające oburzenie. - Tak nisko cenicie moje umiejętności?

\- Stawiałem na ciebie dwadzieścia funtów, ale nikt nie chciał przyjąć zakładu. - Ron wzruszył ramionami, zbierając drobne od dziewczyn. Nie wydawały się szczególnie zawiedzione przegraną. Wręcz przeciwnie - ledwie Ron wrócił na swoje miejsce, zasypały Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej natarczywym gradem pytań.

\- Ile ma lat?

\- Co robi?

\- Jak wygląda? Masz jakieś zdjęcie?

\- Nie, ja nie... - urwał z rozczarowaniem, uświadamiając sobie, że nie zna odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o portrecie. - Chodźcie za mną - rzucił nieco weselej do przyjaciół, znikając za drzwiami sypialni.

Ron pomógł mu odsunąć regał, a drzwi otworzyły się bez problemu. Nikt nie skomentował ich nieco makabrycznego wyglądu ani nie zapytał, dlaczego były ukryte za szafą, choć Hemriona i Ginny wymieniły wymowne spojrzenia.

Portret wydał się Harry'emu jeszcze piękniejszy niż za pierwszym razem. Być może dlatego, że znał już chociaż cześć historii Toma i nie czuł się tak zdradzony jak poprzednio? Może Blaise płacił Tomowi za pozowanie? Jeśli tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował pieniędzy, zapewne zgodziłby się nawet na założenie tego dziwacznego wianka.

\- Jest bardzo... przystojny - stwierdziła Hermiona, z niepokojem zerkając na reakcję Rona, który też przyglądał się obrazowi.

\- Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć _nieziemski_ \- poprawiła ją Ginny, podchodząc nieco bliżej. - Luna, jak ci się podoba?

\- Malarz chyba niezbyt go lubił - oznajmiła dziewczyna i wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Co prawda mówiła czasami dziwne rzeczy, ale Harry nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego miałaby wygłosić akurat taką opinię; on widział w portrecie raczej uwielbienie twórcy. Widząc, że zwróciła na siebie uwagę, Luna dodała takim tonem, jakby mówiła o czymś oczywistym: - Nie widzicie wianka? Białe gerbery, narcyz, bazylia... O, a tu - wskazała na ciemne tło, któremu Harry wcześniej się nie przyglądał - różanecznik. Składa mu hołd, chociaż go nienawidzi. Uważa, że nie ma serca. To nie portret, to ostrzeżenie.

 

…

 

Następnego dnia czuł się zbyt słabo, by wyjść z mieszkania. Już od jakiegoś czasu miał wrażenie, że łapie go przeziębienie.

Słowa Luny właściwie zabiły beztroską atmosferę poprzedniego wieczoru. Wypili herbatę, pograli w karty, śmiali się jak dawniej, ale Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co powiedziała dziewczyna. Ostrzeżenie? Dlaczego ktoś miałby go ostrzegać? Wiedział, że artyści ukrywali czasami w swoich obrazach tajemne przesłanie, ale on naprawdę nie potrafił go dostrzec. Rano jeszcze raz odsunął regał, by spojrzeć na portret - tym razem przyszło mu to z trudem, a każdy ruch sprawiał ból - jednak nie zauważył nic nowego. Tom wyglądał tak jak zawsze - pięknie i młodo, w żaden sposób nie zdradzając, jaki los go spotkał. Tylko na dole, tuż przy brzegu płótna dostrzegł coś obok autografu artysty - dwie prawie niewidoczne litery. _LV_.

\- Znowu się spotykamy - westchnął teatralnie, jednak atak kaszlu przerwał jego przedstawienie. Wrócił do łózka, z trudem ukrywając tajny schowek. Miał nadzieję, że Tom niedługo wróci.

 

...

 

Obudził się w nocy. Miał dreszcze i czuł zimny pot na czole i karku. Gdzie się tak urządził? Zgodnie z poleceniem matki nosił czapkę od połowy października... Jak mógł się tak okropnie rozchorować?

\- Tom? - rzucił w kierunku pokoju, widząc światło dochodzące z kuchni. Nie miał pewności, czy zgasił je nim zapadł w niespokojny sen. Zjawa ze starych koszmarów przybrała w nim postać wysokiego chłopaka z czerwonymi od farby dłońmi.

\- Jestem - usłyszał odpowiedź i zbliżające się kroki. Nim zobaczył Toma, znów zamknął oczy i zasnął.

 

...

 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie to złapałem - stwierdził rano, pijąc przyniesioną przez Toma słodką herbatę. Chociaż próbował zebrać się na zajęcia, zawroty głowy uniemożliwiły mu dojście dalej niż do drzwi sypialni.

\- Musisz po prostu trochę odpocząć. - Tom usiadł na brzegu łóżka i pocałował do lekko w rozpalone czoło. - To pewnie zwykłe przeziębienie.

Harry miał taką nadzieję. Nie chciałby zawalić semestru z powodu zapalenia płuc czy czegoś jeszcze gorszego. Położył dziwnie ciężką głowę na miękkiej poduszce i pozwolił się owinąć kocem. Może rzeczywiście potrzebował krótkiej przerwy od rzeczywistości.

 

...

 

We śnie wędrował w labiryncie pełnym kwiatów. Gerbery, narcyzy, różanecznik... Znał je, chociaż nie wiedział, skąd. W powietrzu unosił się słodki, mdlący zapach. I coś jeszcze... Bazylia?

 

...

 

\- Harry, od trzech dni nie było cię na zajęciach i zaczynam się martwić. Co się stało? Jeśli nie odbierzesz w końcu telefonu, wpadnę do twojego mieszkania i zrobię tak okropną scenę, że profesor Slughorn na pewną ją usłyszy i wyrobi sobie o mnie okropną opinię. Słyszysz? Moja kariera zależy od ciebie, Harry, więc po prostu odbierz!

 

...

 

\- Harry, według mnie to przesada, ale Hermiona naprawdę się martwi, więc oddzwoń do nas, jeśli będziesz miał chwilę. Jeśli... Jeśli coś stało, możesz na nas liczyć, jasne? Trzymaj się!

 

...

 

\- Harry, kochanie, podobno nie chodzisz na zajęcia... Co się stało? Rozchorowałeś się? Słyszeliśmy, że z kimś się spotykasz... Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? Bardzo chcielibyśmy go poznać, ja i tata. Odezwij się szybko!

 

...

 

\- Harry, to już przesada, rozumiesz? I nie, nie płaczę z twojego powodu, po prostu kroiłam cebulę do obiadu... Ale wiesz, czego się dowiedziałam o tym twoim Tomie? Odbierz, to ci powiem.

 

...

 

Ktoś pukał do drzwi, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że równie dobrze pukanie mogłoby dochodzić z drugiego końca wszechświata, tak odległe się wydawało. Nie wyszedł z łóżka od ponad tygodnia. Jego stan ciągle się pogarszał i chociaż pił herbaty zrobione przez Toma i odpoczywał, nie czuł się ani trochę lepiej. Poprzedniego wieczoru zobaczył w umywalce krew po wyjątkowo ostrym ataku kaszlu. Wiedział, że powinien iść do lekarza, ale nie miał siły nawet się ubrać, nie mówiąc już o wyjściu z mieszkania. Jego telefon gdzieś przepadł... Nie mógł zadzwonić po pomoc.

Tom ciągle powtarzał, że zaraz mu przejdzie, ale Harry prawie wcale mu nie wierzył. Było coś niepokojącego w tym, jak jego stan się pogarszał, a Tom nadal był zdrowy, choć spędzali razem tyle czasu. Czasami podejrzewał wręcz, że Tom cieszył się z jego choroby, z tego, że nie mógł wyjść z domu, chociaż myśl ta wydawał się zupełnie niedorzeczna. Dlaczego miałby chcieć jego bólu?

\- Harry! - Do pukania dołączył zaniepokojony głos. Chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, że należał do Hermiony. Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, wezwać ją, ale nie miał siły.

\- Harry! - Tym razem usłyszał głos Rona. Walił w drzwi pięściami dużo gwałtowniej niż dziewczyna.

\- Mówiłem przecież, że nie było go tu od prawie miesiąca. - To Slughorn włączył się do rozmowy. Czyżby właśnie zrujnował karierę Hermiony?

Jakimś cudem wygramolił się z pościeli, upadając przy tym na podłogę. Zaczął posuwać się niezręcznie w kierunki drzwi, choć przez oczami robiło mu ciemno z każdym drobnym ruchem.

\- Hermiono - ledwo zrozumiał własny ochrypły szept. Nie było nadziei, że ci po drugiej stronie drzwi go usłyszeli.

Nim znalazł się w większym z pokoi, głosy ucichły. Widział świat jak przez mgłę, ale dostrzegł w szparze przy wycieraczce białą kopertę.

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem udało mu się pokonać dystans między drzwiami sypialni i wejściem do mieszkania. Nim do nich dotarł, miał wrażenie, że co najmniej dwa razy wykaszlał płuca i dostrzegł kolejne plamy krwi na piżamie. Co się z nim działo? Spróbował poruszyć klamkę, ale nie chciała ustąpić. Gdzie były klucze? Drżącą dłonią sięgnął po kopertę i wyciągnął z niej długi list napisany drobnym pismem Hermiony, wysypując przy tym na podłogę jakieś skrawki czarno-białego papieru.

Pierwsze słowa zatańczyły mu przed oczyma jak widma, ale z każdym kolejnym zdaniem widział coraz wyraźniej. Strach przywrócił mu część zmysłów.

 

...

 

_Harry!_

_Nie mam pojęcia, co się z Tobą dzieje i dlaczego tak nagle przestałeś się do nas odzywać - możesz być pewien, że kiedy w końcu cię dopadnę, zrobię ci najgorszą awanturę, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałeś - ale powinieneś też wiedzieć, że strasznie się o Ciebie martwimy, ja, Ron, Ginny, Luna i większość ludzi z roku. Nawet Malfoy zapytał, gdzie się podziewasz._

_Próbowałam się do Ciebie dodzwonić co najmniej sto razy, aż w końcu telefon w ogóle przestał odpowiadać. Nie wiem nawet, czy przeczytasz ten list... Ron twierdzi, że wyjechałeś z miasta... Ale przecież nie wyjechałbyś bez pożegnania, prawda? Kiedy przestałeś się odzywać, zaczęłam szukać informacji o tym Twoim Tomie; wiesz, że biblioteka zawsze mnie uspokaja. Teraz już wiem, jak okropnie musiałeś się czuć, kiedy wypytywaliśmy Cię o to, czy z kimś się spotykasz... Dlatego nas okłamałeś? Żebyśmy w końcu dali Ci spokój? Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że celowo wybrałeś właśnie jego, podejrzewam, że zainspirował Cię portret i w jakiś sposób dowiedziałeś się, jak nazywa się model. Dlaczego nie sprawdziłeś całej reszty? Ten Twój Tom umarł ponad pół wieku temu, Harry... Nie mam pojęcia, jak Blaise mógł go tak dokładnie namalować, bo zachowało się tylko zdjęć, a portret jest niezwykle realistyczny... Zresztą o Blaise'a też popytałam. Zniknął niespodziewanie pod koniec poprzedniego semestru i od tego czasu nikt go nie widział. Udało mi się nawet spotkać z jego matką - odchodzi od zmysłów, Blaise jest jej jedynym dzieckiem - ale nie dowiedziałam się za wiele. Uparcie powtarza, że jej syn nie żyje, chociaż policja nie ma na to żadnych dowodów poza jej zeznaniami, w których twierdzi, że Blaise przyszedł do niej we śnie..._

_Wracając do Toma... W kopercie masz te kilka zdjęć, które udało mi się wygrzebać z archiwum. Są też wycinki z gazet, chociaż najwięcej dowiedziałam się od profesora Dumbledore'a - znał Riddle'a, kiedy ten krótko uczęszczał na uniwersytet. Był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy zaczęłam go wypytywać o tę konkretną postać, ale sam nie zadawał pytań... Powiedział mi, że Riddle pochodził z bardzo bogatej rodziny i że oddzielono go w dzieciństwie od matki, podobno była szalona. Ojciec nie chciał, by psuła mu opinię i zamknął ją w jakimś szpitalu poza miastem. Tom był wybitnym uczniem i bez problemu dostał się na uniwersytet i dopiero wtedy zaczęły się jego problemy - poznał dziadka Mafoya, Abraxasa, a jakiś czas później pradziadek Malfoy nakrył ich razem w dość dwuznacznej sytuacji. Wiesz, jakie to były czasy, mogli ich zamknąć w więzieniu. Malfoyowie bardzo chcieli, żeby Tom tam trafił, ale nie mogli ryzykować życia swojego syna, więc wymusili jedynie na Riddle'ach, by Tom nie opuszczał domu. A Riddle'owie się zgodzili. Podobno to jego ojciec był najbardziej wściekły, chociaż dziadkowie próbowali go bronić... Ostatecznie urządzili mu pokój na poddaszu i nie pozwolili wychodzić poza mury kamienicy, nie mógł się nawet widywać z gośćmi. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Pewnego razu, kiedy jego rodzina jadła kolację, wszedł do jadalni ze sztyletem i po prostu zabił ich wszystkich. Kiedy w domu zjawiła się policja wezwana przez zaniepokojonych krzykami sąsiadów, nie zastali nikogo oprócz trzech ciał. Tom zniknął, a kiedy nie znaleziono go przez całe lata, miasto przejęło kamienicę i zaczęło w niej wynajmować mieszkania, oczywiście pomijając pokój na poddaszu - kto chciałby tam mieszkać? Z czasem dom zaczął cieszyć się jeszcze gorszą sławą, bo ciągle coś w nim znikało, zmieniało swoje miejsce, lokatorzy ginęli bez wieści. Znalazłam całą listę zaginionych, niektóre nazwiska mogą Ci się wydać znajome: Druella Rosier, Ignatius Prewett, Bella Lestrange, Severus Snape, Alphard i Regulus Blackowie (ten drugi to brat Twojego ojca chrzestnego, wiedziałeś?). Wiesz, że nie wierzę w czary ani duchy, ale to naprawdę podejrzane, nie sądzisz?_

_Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz już, dlaczego tak się martwię. Nie mogę zapomnieć słów Luny - nigdy nie słucham zbyt uważnie tej jej paplaniny, ale tym razem wyraźnie zapadła mi w pamięć. Naprawdę się boję._

_Jeśli to czytasz, to daj znać, gdzie jesteś... czy żyjesz._

_Mam nadzieję, że jesteś cały i zdrowy,_

_Hermiona_

_PS Znalazłam w gazecie informację, że Tom zostawił po sobie narzędzie zbrodni i po usunięciu krwi policja odkryła na nim napis "Lord Voldemort". Poszeprałam trochę w słownikach i podobno znaczy to mniej więcej "ucieczka od śmierci". Dość makabryczne miano, biorąc pod uwagę, do czego użył tego ostrza._

 

...

 

Siedział na podłodze pod drzwiami bardzo długo. Z otępienia wyrwał go dopiero dźwięk kroków. Niestety nie dochodził zza drzwi, a z wnętrza mieszkania. Tom wrócił.

Szybko wepchnął list i skrawki gazet pod wycieraczkę, kątem oka dostrzegając makabryczne zdjęcie miejsca zbrodni sprzed wielu lat i niewyraźną fotografię Toma, uśmiechającego się niewinnie wprost do obiektywu.

\- Co robisz, Harry? - Prawie podskoczył ze strachu, słysząc to pytanie. Nadal czuł się okropnie, ale list Hermiony i przerażenie, które wywołał, trochę go otrzeźwiły. Chociaż jego myśli były chaotyczne i pozbawione sensu, przynajmniej mógł znów _myśleć_. Tom przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. Harry modlił się, by nie znalazł listu. - Chyba nie chciałeś wyjść?

\- Szukałem telefonu. - Kłamstwo wyszło z jego ust nadzwyczaj płynnie. Sam prawie w nie uwierzył.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież zapewniam ci wszystko, czego mógłbyś potrzebować.

\- Chciałem zadzwonić do rodziców - kłamał dalej, zastanawiając się, jak długo uda mu się to ciągnąć. Stąpał po kruchym lodzie. - Muszą się martwić, że tak długo się nie odzywam.

\- Już ich poinformowałem o twojej chorobie - Tom próbował go oszukać, ale tym razem Harry nie dał się nabrać. Nie miał zamiaru wierzyć w żadne jego słowo. Kimkolwiek... Czymkolwiek był Tom, najwyraźniej nie chciał, by Harry wyzdrowiał lub kontaktował się z kimś ze świata zewnętrznego.

Musiał grać. Uśmiechnął się taką wdzięcznością, na jaką tylko było go stać i wyciągnął w górę ręce, prosząc o pomoc. Był pewien, że o własnych siłach nie byłby w stanie wrócić do łóżka, a poza tym tak długo jak Tom zajmował się nim, nie mógł znaleźć listu.

Kiedy poczuł na ramionach ciepłe dłonie, część jego obaw zaczęła się oddalać. Może Hermiona się myliła? Nie miał nawet czasu przyjrzeć się zbyt dokładnie temu zdjęciu... Poza tym jak Blaise mógłby namalować Toma, jeśli ten podobno nie żył od tylu lat? Nie, cała ta historia była niedorzeczna, aż dziw, że Hermiona w ogóle mu ją podsunęła.

Czy gdyby Tom naprawdę był martwy, czułby bicie jego serca? A zapach grudniowego chłodu?

 _Nawet gdyby był mordercą, nic by się nie zmieniło_ , ostatnia jasna myśl pojawiła się gdzieś w jego głowie i szybko zniknęła jak zdmuchnięta przez powiew wiatru świeczka. Czymkolwiek był jego opiekun, najwyraźniej Harry go kochał.

Miłość doprawdy czyni z ludzi głupców.

 

...

 

Tom nadal znikał na całe dnie, ale niewiele to zmieniało - Harry nie miał siły wyjść z łóżka. Majaczył. Pokój płynnie przechodził w labirynt ze snów, w których tym razem to on próbował dogonić widmo o czerwonych palcach. Budził go dźwięk otwieranego okna, usypiał słodki zapach herbaty. Czasami tylko myślał o Hermionie i jej liście, a wtedy na chwilę udawało mu się odzyskać resztki świadomości. Był jednak zbyt zmęczony, by zamienić myśli w czyn.

 

...

 

Był środek nocy. Znów obudziło go drapanie po drugiej stronie ściany, tym razem wyraźniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Najwyraźniej Toma znów nie było w domu - przy nim nigdy się to nie zdarzało. Właściwie nie wiedział, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni... Miał wrażenie, że minęło co najmniej kilka dni... Czy dlatego jego myśli wydawały się trochę bardziej _jego_? Przy Tomie nie potrafił się skupić na czymś innym niż po prostu na nim.

Drapanie nie ustawało, tak natarczywe, jakby ktoś próbował przebić się przez mur. Harry nie miał siły się bać. Prawie leniwie podniósł się na łokciach - z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważając, jak bardzo widać mu kości - i spojrzał w kierunku regału.

\- Kto tam? - zapytał cicho, nadal patrząc w ciemność.

W odpowiedzi drapanie ustało. Być może to, co tak usilnie próbowało zakłócić jego sen, postanowiło się w końcu odczepić. Byłby naprawdę wdzięczny.

Już miał wrócić do wygodniejszej pozycji, kiedy drapanie powróciło, choć brzmiało nieco inaczej, bardziej rytmicznie.

\- O co tu... - przerwał, wsłuchując się uważniej w powtarzalny szereg dźwięków. To coś, cokolwiek to było, próbowało się z nim porozumieć.

Trzy krótkie stuknięcie, potem trzy długie przypominające pazury sunące po ścianie, potem znów trzy krótkie i tak w kółko.

\- S.O.S - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do tego czegoś. Stukanie przyspieszyło chaotycznie, zupełnie jakby chciało mu pogratulować bystrości, po czym znowu zapadła cisza. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał ostrożnie, czując, jak krew w jego żyłach przyspiesza. Sam nie wiedział, czy to strach czy nadzieja.

Zaczął się długi szereg stuknięć i drapania i zajęło mu chwilę, nim przypomniał sobie z odległych czasów podstawówki, jak brzmiały poszczególne litery.

\- Blaise. - Imię zawisło w ciemności na pełną niepewności chwilę, po czym hałas w ścianie powrócił, tworząc kolejne słowo. - Uciekaj - usłyszał Harry, prawie wybuchając gorzkim śmiechem. - Nie dam rady uciec. Drzwi są zamknięte, nie mam jak wezwać pomocy... - Drapanie przerwało mu nagle i zrozumiał słowo... - ... ogień? Jaki ogień? Co mam z nim zrobić?

Jednak Blaise nie odpowiedział, a pojedyncze hasło brzmiało jeszcze przez jakiś czas w ścianie. Harry znów poczuł się gorzej. Opadł na poduszkę i zasnął.

 

...

 

Kiedy rano obudziły go jasne promienie zimowego słońca, nocna rozmowa z zaginionym malarzem wydawała się co najmniej nieprawdopodobna. Kod Morse'a? Musiał to wymyślić podczas kolejnego ataku gorączki...

Z powątpiewaniem spojrzał na ścinę, zza której dochodziło drapanie i oddech ugrzązł mu gardle. Tuż obok regału dostrzegł czerwone odciski palców, zupełnie jakby ktoś próbował go odsunąć.

 

...

 

Tom nadal nie wracał, a Harry był już prawie pewien, że im dłużej się nie widzieli, tym lepiej się czuł. Udało mu się wstać z łóżka, umyć twarz, a nawet przebrać się w świeżą piżamę. W umywalce nie dostrzegł krwi. Być może najgorsze już minęło...

Choć nadal trudno było mu uwierzyć, że naprawdę rozmawiał z duchem, zaczął szukać jakiegoś źródła ognia. Mógłby się założyć, że jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej miał w szafce nad zlewem cały zapas zapałek, ale teraz nie znalazł ani jednej sztuki. Czy to Tom je zabrał?

Sprawdził w łazience i nierozpakowanych nadal pudłach, ale tam również nie znalazł ani zapałek, ani krzesiwa, które pamiętało jeszcze czasy wycieczek z Syriuszem.

Już tracił nadzieję, kiedy prawie triumfalnie podskoczył z krzesła przy stole - prawie, ponieważ od gwałtownego ruchu rozbolały go żebra - przypominając sobie o zapalniczce, którą kiedyś schowała w kieszeni jego kurtki Ginny. Użyli jej do zapalenia świeczek na torcie urodzinowym Luny i od tego czasu jej nie używał. Czy zapalniczki miały jakiś okres ważności? Miał nadzieję, że nie.

Z trudem wygrzebał kurtkę spod sterty swetrów i z bijącym wściekle sercem zaczął ją przeszukiwać.

\- Jest - westchnął z ulgą, widząc wściekle różową zgubę.

Był gotowy, chociaż nie wiedział, na co.

 

…

 

\- Harry - ciepły oddech łaskotał przez chwilę jego szyję, po czym zamienił się w jeszcze przyjemniejszy pocałunek. Uśmiechnął się z granicy snu.

\- Wróciłeś - stwierdził na głos fakt i uwolnił spod koca rękę w poszukiwaniu miękkich włosów.

\- Już nie odejdę - zapowiedział Tom stanowczo, pomagając Harry'emu wydostać się spod białej kołdry. Jak dobrze było mieć go znowu przy sobie! - Już na zawsze zostaniemy razem.

 

...

 

\- Chyba wyzdrowiałem - oznajmił Harry, kiedy jakiś czas później leżeli razem w zmiętej pościeli.

Czuł się bezpieczny. Kiedy Tom był daleko, mógł sobie wyobrażać, że rozmawia z duchami i widzi ślady na ścianach, ale teraz, gdy byli znów razem, nie potrafił wierzyć w te wszystkie straszne rzeczy.

\- Na to wygląda - roześmiał się Tom, obejmując go jeszcze ciaśniej ramieniem. - Ale może powinieneś jeszcze trochę poczekać? Czasami tylko wydaje się nam, że czujemy się dobrze.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć się z Hermioną i Ronem, z moimi rodzicami - zaczął pewnie, nie dając się zbić z tropu. Jeśli Tom się o niego troszczył, nie powinien mu zabraniać kontaktu z przyjaciółmi. - Sam znikasz na całe dnie, a ja nie mogę zadzwonić do najlepszej przyjaciółki?

\- Pracuję - rzucił wymijająco Riddle, zupełnie jakby chciał, żeby Harry po raz kolejny poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.

Tym razem się nie udało.

\- A co właściwie robisz? Nigdy o tym nie mówisz. - Miał wrażenie, że w oczach Toma pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk.

\- Odwiedzam różne miejsca, zbieram pewne... rzeczy. Można powiedzieć, że jestem swego rodzaju kolekcjonerem.

\- Kolekcjonerem? A może porywaczem? - Harry nie miał pojęcia, kiedy i jak to pytanie pojawiło się w jego głowie i na ustach, ale teraz było już za późno.

Ucisk na jego ramionach nabrał gwałtownie siły. Powiedział za wiele i Tom był wściekły. Stracił swoją szansę na pokojowe rozwiązanie.

\- To boli - wydusił z siebie jęk, ale wyglądało na to, że niepotrzebnie otworzył usta.

\- Powinno boleć. - Miał wrażenie, że przyjemny zwykle głos Toma zamienił się w nieludzki syk. - Zachciało ci się węszyć? A może to ta twoja mała przyjaciółka podała ci wszystko na tacy? Zapewne to drugie, bo sam nigdy byś się nie domyślił.

\- Tom, przestań - próbował jakoś wydostać się z morderczych objęć, ale nie miał wystarczająco dużo siły - Ja cię...

\- ... kocham? - dokończył za niego zimny głos pełnym rozbawienia. - Nikt nie może mnie kochać. Jestem przeklęty, a razem ze mną ty.

Poczuł, ze te same dłonie, które tak długo przynosiły mu tylko przyjemność i pociechę, przeniosły się na jego gardło. Czy właśnie tak miał umrzeć? Czy tak umarł Blaise?

\- Przestań, p-proszę... - Czuł, że do oczu napływają mu łzy. Dlaczego musiało go to spotkać? Czym sobie zasłużył?

Nie poznawał twarzy Toma. Nie przypominała już tej ze zdjęcia i portretu, zupełnie jakby miał przed sobą inną osobę. Chociaż czuł, że zaraz zabraknie mu powietrza, bardziej niż nad własnym losem miał ochotę płakać nad Tomem. Czy miał prawo go winić? Jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej nie pragnął niczego innego niż jego powrotu. Kimkolwiek był, cokolwiek zrobił, nadal nie miało to znaczenia. Tak bardzo żałował, że nie mogli spotkać się w innym miejscu, w innych okolicznościach i czasie.

Ujrzał przed oczyma ich pierwsze spotkanie tak wyraźnie, jakby oglądał film. Musiał naprawdę umierać... _Składam w całość filiżankę..._ Jak głupio było opuszczać ten świat, słysząc w głowie głos Hannibala Lectera. Kubek toczył się po dachu, zimny wiatr obudził go w nocy. Herbata czekała na niego na stole, Tom narzekał, że znowu się spóźnił. Deszcz i cynamon. Siódemka kier. Zapach na poduszce.

\- Przestań! - krzyknął nagle Tom, a mordercza pętla na szyi Harry'ego zniknęła. - Nie możesz... Nie możesz tak myśleć... Nie wierzę...

\- Uwierz - powiedział z nuta wyzwania w głosie. Szyja paliła go żywym ogniem, ale jakoś powstrzymał chęć przyłożenia do niej rąk. Potrzebował teraz obu dłoni.

\- Niemożliwe... - Tom patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Drżał, a Harry nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć, że prawdziwi mordercy drżą.

Chociaż chciałby mieć w sobie wolę ucieczki, dawno ją stracił. Mógł jedynie... Mógł jedynie spróbować zakończyć to wszystko.

Jeszcze raz znalazł usta Toma i rozpaczliwie przyciągnął go do siebie.

Druga dłonią odszukał zapalniczkę. Jakim cudem nie wypadła jeszcze spod poduszki?

Miał wrażenie, że ten ostatni pocałunek nigdy się nie skończy; być może właśnie tego by chciał - trwać tak poza czasem razem z przeklętym młodzieńcem z dalekiej przeszłości, na wieczność dzieląc z nim dwupokojowe poddasze z jednym łóżkiem. Pewnie za kilka lat udałoby mu się zapomnieć o rodzicach, o przyjaciołach, o tym wszystkim, co składało się na jego dawne życie.

Poczuł, że nieznośnie gorące języki ognia wreszcie dosięgnęły jego skóry.

\- Oszukałeś mnie - usłyszał jeszcze jeden wyrzut, po czym wszystko zniknęło.

 

...

 

\- Ciekawe, co w ogóle leży w tej trumnie - zapytał Draco Malfoy, nie spodziewając się usłyszeć odpowiedzi od Crabbe'a ani Goyle'a.

Było mu zimno w stopy, a poza tym nie zabrał rękawiczek. Dlaczego Potter nie mógł sobie umrzeć w jakimś cieplejszym miesiącu? Oczywiście nie musiał przychodzić na pogrzeb, ale jakby to wyglądało? Mimo wszystko znali się praktycznie od podstawówki, a poza tym Potter postanowił podpalić się w kamienicy jego ojca... Miał wrażenie, że Harry Potter umarł, by zrobić mu na złość.

\- Podobno znaleźli tylko trochę popiołów - odezwał się ktoś za jego plecami. Jakiś ciemnowłosy nieznajomy przyglądał mu się badawczo.

\- A ty to kto? - zapytał Draco, starając się brzmieć wystarczająco wyniośle.

\- Tom - odpowiedział chłopak, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. - Tom Riddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Za dużo nudnych wykładów, Doriana Graya i American Horror Story.


End file.
